


Auto-Correct

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [47]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Matt has big fingers that suck for typing





	

It took him a solid five minutes before he realized what he had actually sent to Techie. Matt lay on his bed, blissfully scrolling through his conversation with Techie when he saw what the tablet had auto-corrected his words to be.

His eyes widened in horror and he sat up as he watched the little pencil move, denoting that Techie was typing a response. “Shit! God damn auto-correct!” he snarled. What was he going to do? Should he wait and see? Should he tell Techie it was a mistake? Shit…

There was a soft chirp and Matt blinked down at Techie’s response. “Huh?”

“I like chili! Are you really going to make some for tonight?”

Matt sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I’m going to make some for us to have while we watch Netflix,” he typed back.

Now he had to learn how to make chili.


End file.
